


Office Rumors

by EvilRegal579



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal579/pseuds/EvilRegal579
Summary: Rumors have been spread about Regina and Emma after they were heard having sex in the mayor's office. After 6 months of hiding their relationship, does this push them to end things or bring it into the light? One shot.





	Office Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. If you are familiar with my work you know I am currently just starting another fic, don’t worry I am still very much writing it. However, I saw a fan edit and really wanted to do a one shot with it! I hope you enjoy!!

Emma leaned her head back, pushing the palms of her hand harder into the desk. Her shoulders were tight, trying to keep her on her balance as best she could. Her legs feeling like jelly, she was using all her arm strength to keep her body up right. She felt another shiver run up her spine, she moaned and gasp. “Fuck, don’t stop Regina!”

Regina looked up from her position in between the sheriff's toned legs. “Language dear.” She smiled, focusing her attention once more on the blonde’s throbbing clit. She flattened her tongue, then increased her speed. Riding out the blonde’s climax. She could feel the sheriff’s legs weakening further. She placed her hand beneath the toned butt and held her up as she swiftly moved along the blonde’s core.

Emma’s abs tightened and she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to make it. Her climax was inching closer and closer, her body shaking. She rode Regina’s tongue that was now deep within her center. She grabbed onto the edge of the desk, finally reaching her limit. “Regina, yes!”

Regina slowed her pace and smiled at the reaction. She licked up the last of the arousal, then inched up the blonde’s body. She planted a soft kiss on the blonde’s moist lips. “Mmm, you do taste wonderful dear.”

Emma smiled. She moved past Regina and began putting her pants back on. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the back of the mayoral chair. She watched as Regina stared at her reflection in a pocket mirror, fixing her smudged lipstick.

Regina turned and leaned against her desk. “Same time tomorrow babe?” She pulled the blonde in for one last kiss.

Emma smiled into the kiss. “Of course. Maybe this time we will be spending a little more time on you?”

Regina bit her lip. “I just can’t help it. You just taste delicious.”

Emma smirked and walked towards the door. “I’ll make sure I finish that paperwork today, Madame Mayor.” The change from personal to professional was quick and effortless like the two had been doing this for a while. And in fact, they had been.

Regina nodded “Of course Ms. Swan.” She watched the blonde leave.

***

  Emma and Regina had been seeing each other secretly for about 6 months now. They would have amazing sex at the same time almost every day. The location would occasionally change, sometimes it would be the Mayor’s office, or the sheriff station, sometimes it would even be in the back of one of their cars. It all started after they got back from Neverland. The two bonded over Henry, had become extremely close. They soon were spending large amounts of time together, usually keeping it professional. Then one day a spark lit up between them and they could no longer hide their feelings for each other. What was supposed to be a onetime thing quickly turned into more.

The two were addicted to each other, at first it started out as just a stress reliever, but eventually feelings became involved after just a month of it happening. So, the two decided to make a relationship out of it. They became exclusive, and even would do the stereotypical date thing and go out to eat. However, their dates always seemed, from the outside, as strictly professional. They had decided from the beginning that this relationship would stay between them. One of the biggest reasons was that they didn’t want to confuse Henry, or even hurt him if things didn’t work out. But, not having nosey people butt into their lives was a plus too. So far, they had been able to keep things under wraps. However, this close romantic bubble full of secrets and lust, was soon going to be popped.

Emma walked into the sheriff station and sat down at the desk, still coming off the high of her mind-blowing orgasm. She loved her time around Regina, and it had become far more than sex. She was actually falling for the brunette, a thought extremely scary for the blonde to think about.

She took a breath and tried to focus back to the paperwork she promised the Mayor she would have for her by the end of the day. As she put pen to paper she couldn’t help the trail of thoughts of the beautiful brunette she called hers.

Her mind was turned back to reality when her father entered with Leroy, plastered as usual. She groaned as she entered back into reality.

***

Regina leaned against her desk and sighed. She was still feeling the aroused state the blonde left her in, feeling flushed. She turned back towards her desk and tidied it the way it was before the blonde’s body messed up her organization. She smiled as the thought of the blonde, missing her already. She had grown very attach to the blonde over the course of their few months together, she loved the little bubble they had.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. “Enter.” She said snapping her mind back to business.

Belle entered the office and smiled. “Hello, rumple wanted me to drop off these papers, said you asked for them ASAP.” She walked towards the big brown desk and smiled as she handed the file containing the paperwork.

Regina nodded and grabbed the file out of Belle’s grasp. She smiled. “Thank you, you may tell him its greatly appreciated.”

Belle left and Regina couldn’t help her mind wondering back to the blonde sheriff.

***

**Later that night.**

Emma walked up the steps to her parent’s apartment, she had a long day and was ready to see henry and relax on the couch and maybe even watch a movie with her son. When she walked in she was greeted by a bubbly snow and a happy Henry. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed the top of her head.

She kicked off her boots and walked towards the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge. “How was school kid?”

Henry smiled and sat at the bar with snow. “Good, boring.”

Snow nudge him. “School is important Henry.”

Henry just rolled his eyes. “What about your day?”

Emma flashed to an image of Regina between her legs and smiled. “Uneventful. Where’s David?”

Snow smiled. “Went to get take out. We are having Chinese for dinner.”

Emma smiled and nodded. “Perfect!” She walked over to the couch and turned on the TV, putting on breaking bad on Netflix. Wishing the brunette was snuggled next to her. She thought about what it would be like if they became a family.

***

Regina sat alone at her dining room table and sighed as she took a bite of her salad. She hated the nights Henry was with Emma, the house always seemed so quiet. She couldn’t help but picture what it would be like if both Emma and Henry were there, as a family. She brushed the feeling aside, eating her last bite. She threw back the last of her wine and gathered her dishes. She slowly cleaned them off and put them in the dishwasher. She poured herself another large glass of wine and went to the living room to read. Trying to stay focused on the book instead of the blonde she wished was sitting next to her.

***

Snow finished cleaning up dinner and went to her bed to relax, she looked over at her daughter. She had something she was itching to talk to her about, but just didn’t know how to breach the subject.

Emma turned on the couch and saw Snow sitting on the bed looking like she had something on her mind. She hoped up and walked towards her parents’ bedroom. “Mom? You alright?” She sat on the bed and leaned back.

Snow took a breath. “There are rumors going around about you and Regina…”

Emma furrowed her brows trying to act cool. “Huh…what rumors?”

Snow tilted her head and looked at her, slightly shocked at Emma for not being honest. “Let’s just say the mayor’s office isn’t soundproof.”

Emma suddenly had an embarrassment on her face, she knew she was caught. “Um, I can explain.” She looked towards Henry who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Snow crossed her legs on the bed and waited for Emma to start talking. She had been waiting for a while to bring this up to Emma, sitting on this information for a few days now. She just wanted to make sure she had the proper information from the proper people. “Emma how long?”

Emma sighed. “6 months. We’ve been seeing each other for 6 months. How long have you known?”

Snow’s eyes widened and she looked hurt. “A few days now. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Emma sat up. “A few days? Why didn’t you say anything sooner? We liked our bubble. It was nice just living in our own world. Nobody to get involved in our lives. No one to mess anything up. Plus…” She looked over to her sleeping son. “What about him, if something happens between us. He will be destroyed.”

Snow reached out and placed a hand on Emma’s. “I wanted to make sure. And I think he may surprise you. But, I think you need to talk to Regina. I think you two either need to bring your relationship to the light, or end things. You can’t keep hiding in the shadows or eventually Henry will find out. And I won’t be in a good way.”

Emma sighed her mom was right. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Regina. _Regina, we need to talk. It can’t wait. Can I come over?_

Her phone quickly buzzed back. _Of course, dear. Come on over. Henry staying with the charming’s?_

 _Yes. On my way._ She put her phone back in her pocket and stood up. “Watch Henry for me?”

Snow nodded and smiled.

Emma got up and kissed Henry on his head, waking him up.

He smiled and looked up at her. “Hey mom.”

She smiled at the sleepy young boy. “Hey kid. I’m going out for a little while. Stay here with your grandparents and be good. Okay?”

He nodded and watched her leave.

***

Regina sipped her wine as she smiled at the text that Emma was coming over. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to talk, but she wanted to see the blonde very much. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

She smiled and put her wine glass on the table. She flipped her hair out of her face as she walked towards the door. She opened it and smiled as she was greeted by the beautiful blonde. “So, what do I owe this pleasure?” She gestured for the blonde to come in.

Emma smiled, once the door was closed behind them she pinned Regina to the wall and passionately kissed the brunette’s soft lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss and let out a soft moan. She pushed Emma back slightly and looked into her eyes. “You said you wanted to talk?”

Emma smiled slightly. Trying to stop herself from continuing further, and talking to the brunette. Talking was never Emma’s strong suit, but talking was the easiest with the brunette. She pulled the brunette into the living room, sitting them down on the couch. “People know.”

Regina grabbed her wine glass and sipped it. “Who knows? About what?”

Emma frowned and looked down. “They know about us. There heard us.” She slightly smirked.

Regina furrowed her brow. “Wait someone heard us in my office?”

Emma nodded. “A few days ago. Apparently, we are the talk of the town piece.” She laughed softly.  

Regina rubbed her temples. “Well, alright then. I guess we are going to have to open things up…tell people.” She looked at the blonde who was looking a little frazzled. “Unless…”

Emma looked to her hands, then looked up at the brunette. “You want to tell people? About us?” Emma was shocked that the brunette wanted to tell, she was happy when Emma suggested they keep their relationship a secret. So, why the sudden change?

Regina put her glass down, moving closer to the blonde. She took a breath. “I want you Emma. And if people already know, I don’t want to lose you. So, it seems telling people is our next step. Let’s be a family Emma. I think it’s time.” She smiled and gazed into the blonde’s eyes.

Emma leaned in and kissed the brunette. She was so happy that the brunette was feeling the same as she was, wanting to be a family. “Then if that’s what you want. Then we will tell people tomorrow.” She leaned back in a kissed the brunette, this time with huger in her touch. She reached up and unbuttoned Regina’s tight white blouse, moving her hands along the soft olive skin on the brunette’s chest.

Regina moved her body so she was straddling the blonde. She kissed along her jaw line, moving along the blonde’s neck, stopping at Emma’s pulse point. She moved her hips slightly with her body as she moved down to Emma’s chest.

Emma moved up Regina’s body and brushed across the olive shoulders and moved the white blouse down Regina’s body, letting it hit the floor. She leaned in and kissed the top of Regina’s breast. She moved her hands down to Regina’s thighs and picked up the brunette.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist.

The two walked up the stairs. Emma carrying Regina the whole way. They reached Regina’s bed landing on it with a thud. Emma pulled Regina towards her and kissed her like she had never kissed the brunette before. The kiss was full of passion, lust, but most importantly, love.

Regina looked down at the blonde and smiled. “So, tomorrow.”

Emma smiled. “Tomorrow.”

***

**1 month later.**

Emma and Regina told Henry first thing the next more. He was ecstatic, he had been sensing something between his mothers for a while now. He was so happy they finally realized it themselves. The charming’s were so happy for their daughter, and promise not to get involved, too much. The town still needed time to adjust but for the most part it wasn’t horrible that they opened their relationship up to the public eyes.

Emma decided that she would move in with Regina. Emma had been wanting her own place and now was the perfect time. Henry was happy to not have to share his time any longer, and that he only had one home to go home to. They were happy, and it seemed like the rumors that spread throughout the town were the best thing that ever could have happened to them.

Regina, Emma and Henry sat at the dining room table in the middle of the mansion. They were laughing about their days, simply enjoying each other’s company. They were finally a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you all enjoyed it!! Let me know in the comments/reviews. Also, if you have an idea of another one shot you would like to see, let me know!! I love hearing from you all! Till next time!!


End file.
